


SIGNS of love

by QueenyClairey



Series: Convention Malec Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor Alec Lightwood, Adopted Son, Adoption, Convention, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Characters - Freeform, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Interpreter Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is a dad, Paris - Freeform, Rafael is in love, Sign Language, Single Dad Magnus, Single Father, Teenage Boy - Freeform, con - Freeform, falling for you, meet cute, panel, strangers to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus has brought his teenage son to Paris to attend a con all about his favourite show. While they are there, Magnus is asked to translate on the stage and meets his crush, Alec Lightwood in the flesh...A meet-cute set in Paris!





	1. Electra(city) Sign(als)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in the summer on paper and only just had chance to transfer it over. Of course, it's based on the events of this summer with all the ShadowHunters cons going on!
> 
> Hope you like!
> 
> NOTE: There are over a hundred different versions of sign language, and many more being born all the time between groups of friends and as the world changes. I have put signed speech in bold to help.

It’s only five minutes into the panel and Magnus is already looking at his watch. The actors haven’t even arrived yet and Raf is so hyper he has to wonder if his son is going to survive seeing all of his favourite actors together on the stage. 

It wouldn’t be the first time his teenage son had gotten too worked up and ended up unable to watch what was going on and had subsequently missed everything. And this time, Magnus has flown them all the way to Paris for the Con, so he really _really_ wants Raf to enjoy himself in the city of his birth.

Silently, he checks in with his son and Raf lets him know that he’s okay, so Magnus continues to check out the crowd around him, noting a couple conversing in FSL in the next row. He points them out to Raf who grins, but doesn’t indicate that he’d be interested in starting a conversation. He’s a ‘too cool for school’ teenager after all!

Magnus is not surprised to see such a wide range of people at this con. The show is well known for its inclusivity, even having an actor who is registered blind as one of the leading characters. So it’s not a surprise either to see a girl with a service dog stretched out at her feet, white stick discreetly tucked by her side. 

He wonders if the cast, crew and organisers are aware of how many differently-abled fans are in the audience. How many people of different races, ages, sexualities and life experience they truly speak to. He hopes so, because it’s a huge responsibility to be loved by such a cross section of society.

When the actors finally make their grand entrance, he makes sure to turn in his seat so that Raf can see him signing, as well as watching the new love of his life on the stage.

He turns so that he can see the cast as well as his son, and laughs at Raf’s expressions when different actors come onto the stage. It's pretty clear to him which ones are his favourites, which ones he merely tolerates and who are the villains!

Jace meanders out first, taking the central seat and waving lazily at the fans with a big grin. On either side of him are two stunning women, who Magnus would glance at twice if he saw them in the street but only if they weren’t famous. He's not into fraternizing with famous people after his last relationship.

The cheers and screams around the hall are loud and he winces a little at the noise, watching his beaming son who is in a world of his own as he waits in anticipation for his favourite. 

When Electra Smith glides onto the stage, Raf screams along with the crowd, waving his arms in the air as if he might catch her individual attention. Sitting beside him, Magnus feels pride crash in waves through his body. Gone is the terrified ten year old who was always too scared to make a noise for fear that he didn’t sound like the others. His confident boy has grown so much in the last five years and Magnus’ heart swells. 

Finally, as Raf slumps back in his chair, the room erupts into the largest cheers yet. Tall, dark and handsome has just entered the stage and bedlam is unleashed. 

Magnus knows his name is Alec Lightwood, but he won’t allow himself to acknowledge that. It stems from the first episode of ‘The Shadows of the Downworld’, which Raf forced him into watching with Cat and Madzie on a rainy Saturday. He had remarked that T,D&H was pretty cute and they had all teased him incessantly. And if there was one thing Magnus really hated, it was being teased. Especially when Cat went on and on about how he had a type, and T,D&H was exactly that. So now he had to pretend to have no interest in the show, or the actor, beyond his son’s obsession. 

Since that day, he’s kind of avoided the show. Only watching when Raf makes a big deal about it or needs support to decode something being said since the subtitles don’t always match the script. 

The fact that he has to regularly delete his computer’s search history from prying eyes, doesn’t mean he’s obsessed with Alexander Gideon Lightwood - he needs to be a responsible parent after all and make sure he knows about _all_ the things his son is into!

Which is why, as T,D&H finally makes it to his seat, he makes a studious effort to avoid looking in his direction, instead focusing on his fifteen year old son who is making huge heart eyes at Electra.

Simon Lewis, who is the partially sighted actor, carefully takes the seat beside T,D&H on the end and then everyone is ready for the panel to begin. 

The lights dim a little and the crowd buzzes in anticipation.

While Magnus’ eyes are drawn to Simon Lewis as the commentator begins to speak, if they then travel slightly to the right, it’s really not his fault. He watches as Alec Lightwood speaks to Simon, arms waving in the air and he grimaces internally, hiding it from Raf - he’s going to be hell to sign for. He’s already read stories of his outlandish answers at different cons and how hard it has been for the translators to keep up with him, signing for him is going to be interesting.

The fact that he will need to pay close attention to his body language to help support his comprehension, does not start little bubbles of delight popping in Magnus’ stomach. It doesn’t! It’s just the delicious garlic snails Raf insisted on buying for lunch, but then forced his dad to eat.

He turns from the actors to glance at his son, and is surprised at the bright red flush on his cheeks. But when he follows Raf’s line of sight, he immediately sees why. 

Electra is looking over at them, and even sending Raf a small smile. At least, that’s what it looks like in the dimmer light. 

Magnus takes a second to sign to his son. **Are you okay?**

He gets a half-hearted, throw away, one word response then watches as his son’s entire face splits into a huge smile. He turns to see his line of sight and watches as Electra finger signs **Hello!**

Raf waves back, then writes **You’re amazing!** slowly. Magnus is amazed to see the girl on the stage duck her head, a pleased grin on her lips. She waves again at Raf before T,D&H interrupts them, leaning into her space to ask what’s happening.

Magnus is an excellent lip reader. It’s one of the first things he learnt to do, alongside developing his signing skills, when he adopted Raf, so he could keep them both abreast of any conversation, and he knows Raf is getting pretty good, so they both see Electra say, ‘I’m great. I’m talking to that cute guy,’ before she points over at them.

When Alec turns to look at them, he locks his eyes on Magnus and almost does a double take, mouth curling down into a frown. Whatever he says next, Magnus misses as he is greeted with the sight of the back of his head. But he doesn’t fail to see Electra’s bemused reply, ‘No, the other cute one. The one who’s actually my age, dummy!’

Raf’s fingernails dig into his forearm as they both read her words. Then he is frantically signing to Magnus, **Did she call me cute, dad? Did she? Oh my god! I’m dying!! I’m actually..**

Raf’s melodramatic signing is cut off when the stage suddenly brightens a little and T,D&H is centre stage with a microphone in his hands. 

**What’s happening, dad?** Raf asks, hands flying through his signs, **They’re not stopping the panel are they? I want to ask Electra my question!**

Magnus hushes his son as he listens to the honeyed voice that begins to pour out of the speakers. 

“If I could have your attention for a moment,” Alec begins. “It has come to our attention that our audience for this panel is diverse, as always, and that perhaps there are some people who may need support in understanding our discussions. We already have our wonderful, French interpreter as usual, however, I believe we have some people who need support with translation into American Sign Language - is that correct?”

T,D&H stops speaking as Electra tugs on his sleeve. Magnus lip reads as she tells him that no-one who’s deaf is going to understand him, and he can’t help his grin as Alec hits his own head. 

“I’m so sorry, I feel like quite the prize idiot right now, is there anyone who might interpret what I have just asked?”

Magnus catches the questioning glance his way from both Electra and T,D&H, and feels Raf nudging his arm, **Go on Dad, maybe they’ll be really grateful and then I’ll get to meet Electra?**

The hope in his son’s eyes spurs him into action and he quickly raises his hand towards the stage.

He sees the relief in Alec’s eyes as he gestures for a member of the crew to bring Magnus forward.

**I’ll be back quickly, Raf.**

Rafael just laughs and pushes his dad away, eyes immediately returning to the object of his affections, and from Magnus’ point of view, it seems like they’re returned.

The crew member indicates where to go and tries a little broken English which Magnus replies to in fluent French making them smile. So when he ascends the stage, he’s already grinning as T,D&H gestures him to him with the microphone. 

Magnus is confident on the stage. His job as an interpreter means he has spent many hours stood in front of large groups ensuring that the minority, and sometimes the majority, of the audience are delivered the correct messages. 

He steps over to where Alec and Electra are waiting and then looks out at the crowd, ignoring the microphone he is being offered. 

“I need both hands,” he says in English.

Alec laughs, a rich, deep sound, and then holds the microphone back up to his unfairly kissable lips. 

Magnus quickly pulls his attention back to the waiting crowd and begins to sign, first in ASL, then French sign language, British sign language, Japanese sign language and finally Chinese, guessing at the demographic in the room, and aware that several of his signs are universal so if there’s someone who speaks another language they can let him know. 

Across the hall, eight hands go up in turn. One of them is his son’s and he waves him away with a laugh, catching Electra’s interested glance in that direction from the corner of his eye. 

“Well,” Alec begins, microphone by his side now, voice quiet and just for Magnus, “It looks like we might need your services…?”

“Magnus,” he supplies, taking the offered hand. 

It is surprisingly cool to the touch, considering they are surrounded by hot lights, but the handshake is firm until they let go and T,D&H’s fingertips graze his inner wrist. 

Magnus glances at Alec sharply and notes a slight flush overtaking his cheeks. It must be a blush if his hands are so cool. But he averts his gaze, back to where his son is and begins to sign, asking if he’s okay if Magnus stays on the stage to sign for the deaf people in the audience.

**Yes!** Is Raf’s quick reply, followed by a more hesitant, **Perhaps you can ask for a photo op as payment? You know they were all sold out!**

Magnus laughs at his son’s cheek and then turns as Electra asks what Raf said. 

When Magnus tells her, signing for Raf at the same time in their own secret sign language so as to keep it private from the seven others who also speak SL in the room, she grins again and then turns to Raf raising both thumbs and mouthing ‘Yes!’

Magnus is overjoyed to see his son smile back. Where has this confident young man come from?

“So, you can help us?” Alec asks, drawing his attention again. Magnus smiles and agrees and then he’s given a spare chair beside Simon Lewis, who gives him an enthusiastic, if slightly uncoordinated, welcome as he introduces himself. 

Once the panel starts in earnest, Magnus is busy! Besides Alec, the other cast also give quite long winded responses and he find himself flitting between the 3 different languages the eight people speak. Chinese is the hardest for him as it has been a while since he has translated it, and at one point the three deaf Chinese in the audience titter, embarrassed as he mistakes two of the signs when translating for Alec.

Alec turns to him, a question in his eyes and Magnus quickly whispers an explanation causing Alec’s jaw to drop.

“You’re translating me into Chinese sign language?”

“Umm, yes. Because those three fans over there are Chinese!” He indicates with a quick wave of his hand as he launches into the French translation of what Alec has just said. 

He can’t fail to notice that T,D&H keeps his eyes on him the whole time as the French translator chatters away and Magnus’ hands fly through the BSL version too. 

It turned out from his quick survey of hands that Rafael was the only ASL speaker in the audience, and since he also spoke FSL which is derived from ASL, Magnus is, thankfully, only translating three ways.

As Jace launches into a long winded answer about action scenes, Magnus slides through the Chinese signs in quick succession while he takes the chance to check on his son, who is happily staring to Magnus’ right, which can only mean he’s gazing at Electra again. 

Magnus tries to hide the automatic smile, but Raf notices and signs **Stop it Dad!!!** with three exclamation points in their secret language, which means he is very, very serious about it!

Magnus grins and then continues to sign as Jace finishes speaking, switching over to FSL as the translator begins. 

He is very aware of Alec two seats over, watching him. For a second he allows it to put him off his stride, but then the translator finishes and he sees Raf standing up in the audience.

His instinct is to stand too, worried that there is something wrong, but his son waves him down as a crew member approaches him with the microphone . 

When Raf stares at the crew member in exasperation, Electra raises her mic too and says, in perfect French, “Magnus will translate for him,” indicating him on the stage.

The crew member nods and backs away as Raf grins widely again. Magnus is beginning to think his son will have a permanent grin on his face after this panel, happiness rushing through him at the thought.

**Dad, please can you ask Electra how she feels about her character arc, with her recent discovery that her Mother was a vampire who mated with a werewolf. Is she enjoying the dual roles and what choices did she make in her performance to accommodate both of these traits?**

Magnus gives Raf an appreciative glance as he translates his sons question, Alec holding out his microphone for him, body swaying into his space. He felt a little flushed as he breathes in, sucking in a lungful of air that smells smokey and sweet. He lets his eyes rest on Alec for a second as he finishes translating Raf’s question and sees his eyes widen too as he breathes in Magnus’ (quite frankly, delightful, he's sure) scent too. He sees his eyes widen and for a second it's just the two of them on the stage. Alec's hulking frame leaning into him, both of them taking a deep breath as their eyes stay locked together.

Magnus snaps himself out of it. Raf was asking a question. That's why he's here, not to get lost in T,D&H's eyes.

Magnus has to give his son credit. His question proves that he is clearly more absorbed by the show that Magnus had imagined and he kind of wished the boy enjoyed doing his homework half as much.

Electra is clearly very impressed by Raf’s question too and she directs her answer to him as Magnus interprets. When he has finished in all three languages, the French translator is still speaking, so Simon Lewis leans over to whisper to him. 

“Is that your boy? He’s very bright. I haven’t heard a young man ask such an interesting and insightful question like that before and I’ve been coming to these cons for years. Does he love the show that much...or does he love Electra?” He giggles a little as he finishes speaking, endearing himself to Magnus.

“Yes, he’s mine,” Magnus replies proudly, “Believe me though, Mr. Lewis, he hasn’t really shown off his intellect for his homework in quite the same way he does for your show!”

“Simon, please. And I’m not really surprised, Electra has definitely brought in the younger fans in waves. Which is not a bad thing at all. Means we get to do really cool stunts more often…”

Simon trails off as a question is directed to him and he answers in the same babbling way, which is pretty fun to translate. He makes signs to show when Simon laughs, which is often, and he enjoys translating for him. 

Alec is more serious, which he captures in his more formal choice of signs. But when one of the deaf Chinese fans asks what his favourite dinosaur is and which one is most like his character, Matthew, he throws back his head, great gulps of laughter erupting from his chest. 

It’s catching and soon lots of the cast are giggling too, each of them making dinosaur impressions. 

Magnus has a tricky job translating this time and he moans to Alec quietly about it. But the man just smiles and says it will help him to further develop his language skills. Magnus grimaces as he finger spells, Pterodactyl in three languages, explaining the silent ‘P’ to the deaf fans. 

When he has to do impressions as part of his signs, the whole audience starts laughing, especially when Simon and Alec ask him to teach them the signs too.

Soon the whole cast and many of the fans in the audience are making dinosaur signs and joining in the fun with Magnus as the teacher. He spots Electra signing hers to Raf, who grins and signs one back to her which she asks Magnus to translate. 

Magnus feels a rush of joy in his veins. It is the most fun he’s had translating for quite a while and the cast are turning out to be different than he had expected, especially T,D&H. 

As the panel begins to wrap up, Alec takes the opportunity to thank Magnus for his part in teaching them all the different dinosaurs and for sharing his signing expertise, announcing for the audience that he has been speaking three languages for the whole panel. Suddenly, the whole crowd is on their feet, giving him a standing ovation... Alec leading it as his gaze locks back onto Magnus.

For a second he feels the rush of new attraction in his chest, but he quickly stamps it down. No! Alec is famous. He probably has a girlfriend already, or perhaps a boyfriend from the way he's been flirting. He's not really interested in Magnus at all. He can't be when he's got the whole world at his feet. He's just interested in him because he can do something different and because he's helped him maintain the shows great image with differently-abled fans.

He averts his eyes from Alec and concentrates on the rest of the cast, who all take the time to shake his hand. Then Electra tells him to bring Raf to meet them after and she will sort out some goodies to say thank you for lending them his dad. 

Alec bends to speak quietly with him and tells him that he will arrange a translator’s fee, but Magnus waves it off, explaining that he has enjoyed it and he came to translate for his son anyway, so it isn’t a problem. 

“Well then, at least let me thank you personally. I have reservations at the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower for Electra, her parents, Simon and myself tonight, would you and Raf like to join us?”

Magnus stares at him in surprise, before he eagerly agrees, picturing Raf’s face as he tells him that he is going to dinner with his favourite actress. He is going to get so many cool dad points tonight!

“Can I get your number then, so we can arrange a time?” Alec asks casually before Magnus heads down the steps at the side of the stage. The sparks in his chest are just Magnus' excitement that Raf is going to have dinner with the girl of his dream. He's not interested in Alec!

Rafael greets him enthusiastically and lets out a guttural yell when Magnus tells him about their dinner plans and Electra’s message too. Then he grabs him by the hand, pulling him from the hall and into the bustling convention to go searching for the photo ops line and his chance to see Electra again.

When they make it to the queue, Magnus explains, in French, their situation to the crew member, who smiles and says that they are expected, before whisking them away towards the photo area. 

Magnus is surprised to see most of the cast already taking pictures with fans. T,D&H is at one station, arm wrapped around a tall girl with a tear stained face, while Electra is holding hands with a young girl who looks starstruck. 

The crew member brings them over to Electra first, who, when she sees Rafael, opens her arms and offers him a hug. Raf looks up at him to silently ask permission and Magnus nods, impressed further with his son and his manners. As he sinks into her embrace, Raf looks even more starstruck than the girl before him.

After a moment, they pull back and Magnus reaches out to shake Electra’s hand, not feeling comfortable hugging a teenage girl who isn’t family. 

Raf is permitted to take several pictures with Electra, and she knows exactly which poses she wants to take, holding his hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and then standing back to back. Rafael is clearly in heaven asking Magnus to tell her how much he is enjoying himself. 

Suddenly, T,D&H ambles over, taking a break from his own long line of fans, and asks if they want a picture all together. Rafael hugs him tightly, getting a bit lost in the enormity of the man, before he grabs Magnus’ hand and pulls him in for the picture too. 

He ends up beside Alec, whose arm is casually slung over his shoulders, not affecting Magnus’ blood pressure at all. Really.

He pulls away after the picture is taken, but both Electra and Raf insist that they take one just the pair of them, so he and Alec end up with their arms around each other again. Magnus tries not to flinch away, but it is a lot of T,D&H for one day and he is starting to feel things. Things he hasn’t felt for a long time.

When the pictures are over, Alec reaches out to present Raf with a bulging bag of show merchandise, including baseball caps and action figures. 

Raf pulls out the ones of Alec and Electra, laughing, and asks Magnus to translate that he’d like to take a selfie with them all. 

They all squash their faces into the frame on Magnus’ phone, Alec’s hot breath tickling his neck, the action figures in Raf’s hands. Then Electra insists on one more, and pulls Magnus and Alec to stand side by side behind them, faces pressed close together to fit. 

It is the closest Magnus had been to someone he...finds interesting...for a long, long time. And while he can admit he finds Alec attractive, he doesn’t really know what to do with the feelings. So he moves away as quickly as possible, grabbing the phone from Electra, saying their thanks and pulling a very reluctant Raf away.

“See you tonight,” Alec and Electra call out sweetly as they leave.


	2. Dinner at the tower, Part one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Raf head out for dinner at the tower.
> 
> Raf is super excited to see Electra again, while Magnus is trying to squash his own thoughts about Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty long, so here's part one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> You really wowed me with your support for this story, so thank you very much to everyone who read, left kudos or commented! It's appreciated. And especially to Anton who made my day with their thoughtful response! :-)
> 
> All mistakes are my own...

Back at the hotel, Rafael goes into panic mode, flinging clothes all over the room, unable to find anything that he is willing to wear.

**No! Everything is wrong! I can’t wear any of it!** he signs to Magnus, pulling a face, a face Magnus knows well. 

Magnus is getting used to his teenage temper tantrums by now, and he knows that one of the best ways to deal with them is to simply agree that Raf is right. So he just shrugs, then before his son can get more worked up, he indicates his own half of the wardrobe, grinning inside when Rafael stares at him in shock.

He knows that his dad’s clothing is sacred - chosen carefully and arranged in pre-planned outfits with jewellery and nail polish to match. 

Rafael unfreezes pretty quickly, **Are you sure Dad?** he signs, a little bit hesitantly.

**Take whatever you’d like.**

Magnus grins as soon as Rafael’s back is turned as he rifles through the outfits, pulling a few to one side.

Magnus is surprised when his son picks out one of his less conservative shirts, a blue one with purple stripes and tiny grey spots. But he’s pleased to see him choosing something with colour at least instead of the goth-style black t-shirts that he can’t seem to get him out of at home.

With some quick adjustments by Magnus, it soon fits him nicely and he pairs it with his nicest black slacks and loafer style shoes. When Magnus holds up the necklace he chose to go with the shirt, he is truly shocked when Raf turns to allow him to slip it around his neck. 

**Thanks dad! I love you!** he grins as he tucks the chain below the collar of the shirt and turns towards the mirror where he frowns at his teenage spots, as though it will cause them all to go marching off his face or take shelter from his grimace. 

Magnus’ shoulders shake a little as he watches his boy. He still relishes every second with him, he is his miracle child after all! He smiles again as he reaches out to pluck a small tub of styling cream from the vanity and offers it to his son.

Raf stops scowling at the mirror, then turns to his dad. He offers him a small grin and then reaches out for his hands, pulling them to his scalp before he says, **You do it!**

When he’s finished spiking his son’s hair perfectly, Magnus heads back to the closet and carefully chooses a suitable outfit of his own. He’s actually been to this restaurant before, and he knows that it’s pretty formal during the dinner service. So he goes all out, wearing one of his French silk tunics and three rows of necklaces. He makes up his face carefully with one of his many evening looks and even repaints his nails to match with fast drying polish.

When he finishes his own spiky hair, he slides on his favourite rings and twirls for his son. **How do I look?**

**Beautiful dad, Alec won’t know what hit him!**

**What do you mean Raf?**

**I’m not blind, dad! I know he fancied you! And I definitely know you fancy him!** Magnus cannot speak as he stares at his son. He really thought he’d been subtle in his attentions towards Alec this morning. He couldn’t deny the man was easy on the eye in the flesh, and that deep voice was swoon-worthy. But he wasn’t doing this for a man. He was doing this for Raf, he didn’t want to let him down in front of the first girl he’d shown any interest in, and more importantly, had the confidence to approach. 

And anyway, what on earth did Raf mean?

Alec didn’t fancy him!

Finally, he snapped to his senses and faced off with his son, **Raf! Please. I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing this because I like to look good and I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your crush and her parents! And anyway, whatever you think, Alec doesn’t fancy me!**

**Her parents are coming?!**

Magnus watches as his son’s face cycles through a range of emotions, from worry, to fear, to excitement, before he settles on a smile. 

**Well, I guess she really likes me if she’ll introduce me to her parents on the first date?**

Magnus laughs, impressed by his confidence as Raf turns to check out his hair one last time, playing with one of the spikes.

Teenagers, Magnus muses. You just never know what you’re going to get with them!

They leave the hotel with plenty of time to spare and arrive at the tower with time to take some pictures together, outside.

Despite Raf having been born in Paris, Magnus has never been able to bring him before. His busy work schedule and Raf’s insanely busy school one, as well as summer camps that they both attend, have always sucked up their holiday time, so a trip to far flung France has never been on the cards before. 

But Raf had begged him from the second the Con had been announced. Begged and begged and begged until Magnus had had to close his eyes to his son’s pleading. 

Secretly he’d arranged things at work, made plans with the camp they were due to attend, and had sorted tickets and plane seats and hotel rooms all without telling him. 

The look on Raf’s face on his fifteenth birthday had been worth it! Every dollar, every angry sign from his son at being ignored, every missed engagement and every moment of the intense planning it had taken. Bringing him to Paris had been worth it all! 

And now Magnus intends to give him as many amazing experiences as he possibly can.

When they finally take the lift up through the leg of the tower, Rafael is nervously shifting around, so Magnus rests his hands on his shoulders to bring him to stillness and tells him it is going to be fine. 

His son gives him a small grin and in an uncharacteristic move, reaches out and hugs Magnus around his waist saying thank you aloud.

It is another moment in their lives together that turns Magnus into jelly, and he pulls Rafael close for a long moment.

**I love you, son.** he signs as they finally reach their floor. 

**Love you too, dad.**

When they are greeted by the hostess, Magnus asks, in French, for their table and they are lead over to one of the best in the house, right by the window with a stunning view towards Montmartre.

Alec and Electra stand to greet them, and Electra signs **Hello!** just as she did from the stage earlier that day.

Raf peels away from Magnus’ side, pressing his hand on his arm briefly, and then grins at Electra producing a notebook and two coloured pens, offering it to her as she shows him to his seat. They are opposite her parents, next to the window and the beautiful view. Magnus smiles as he watches Electra’s parents offer their hands to be shaken. His son has perfect manners, and he even hears him stutter out an audible hello, which makes tears spring to his eyes. 

He rues the fact that he is going to ruin his eyeliner if Raf keeps being so precious, yet he wouldn’t change things for the world. Seeing a happy, smiling Raf, as he and Electra bend their heads over the notebook, is worth a watery lash line and a mascara smear or two.

Suddenly, he is distracted by a hand on the small of his back, large and warm, and turns to find Alec still patiently waiting at his side. It’s not quite a hug, but it’s incredibly intimate and it brings Magnus’ eyes up to the other man’s face, where there is a genial smile and a sparkle in his hazel eyes. 

“Good evening, Magnus,” he says in his deep voice, “It’s a pleasure to have you both with us tonight.”

“Thank you again for the invite.” Magnus replies, offering him a smile as his eyes lock on the other man’s well-styled hair, itching to sweep away a lock that has lost its way on his forehead. “As you can see, Rafael is over the moon to be here!”

“Well, young Electra was certainly pleased when you accepted.” He laughs and they share a look that makes Magnus think of how it would have been, _how it would be_, to have a partner by his side, raising Raf.

He quickly snaps himself out of it though, taking control of his instincts to lean into the man. Instead he eases past Alec to introduce himself to Electra’s parents.

They are perfectly pleasant, and her mother tells him that she is particularly pleased to see Electra engaging with someone of her own age. Not wanting to give away all of Raf’s secrets, Magnus silently agrees. 

A few minutes later, Simon Lewis makes his entrance to their group, offering his hand to everyone present, a little clumsily.

“Apologies that I was late, the traffic is quite something in Paris!”

His apologies are quickly waved away and they all get down to the serious business of ordering, picking up their menus as they settle into the seats. 

Alec leans over as Magnus peruses the menu. “Do you have a preference?” he asks his breath tickling Magnus’ ear and causing him to shiver.

He takes a beat to prepare his reply. “I’m considering the coq au vin, actually. I’ve heard it’s amazing here.” As he speaks, he makes and holds eye contact, and enjoys the moment that Alec’s eyes widen at his suggestive tone. “How about you?”

Alec stares at him for a second, eyes flicking across his face briefly. “I was thinking about the oysters…I’ve heard the French recommend them when you’re in the city of love,” The wink he sends Magnus is full of promise and he has to look away as his cheeks flush. He tries not to read anything into it, Alec is an actor after all.

Using Rafael as an excuse to escape, he leans over to get his attention and ask what his son wants to order. 

When Raf doesn’t reply immediately, Magnus follows up with **No snails this time!** which makes Rafael’s face light up. Beside him Electra nudges him and shows him something she’s written in the notebook and then they both bend their heads, ignoring Magnus and scribbling away as he watches with a fond smile. 

“What did that mean?” Alec leans back over to catch his attention, doing a good approximation of the snail sign Magnus had used.

“I was just informing my son that if he orders the snails again, I will not be eating them on his behalf this time!”

“This time?” Alec queries, using the moment to lean in a little closer again, sliding his hand over the smooth table cloth until it rests beside Magnus’.

Their little fingers touch, and Magnus can’t help but look down in surprise. Maybe Rafael is right? Could Alec like him? Or is he just offering his thanks for his support earlier on in the day?

Magnus explains about the snails and Simon tunes into the conversation as he finishes.

“You had to eat how many snails?” He says, face showing exactly how he feels about that. 

“I know, I know, but I’m just that good of a dad!” Magnus laughs, even as Simon continues to grimace. “Hey, do you need any help choosing something? You don’t like snails so not those...what do you like?”

“That’d be great actually,” Simon smiles, “While I’m usually okay at reading a menu, the text is pretty small here, so I am struggling.”

“Sorry buddy, I’ve been neglecting you,” Alec says, reaching out to grab Simon’s hand, brushing his whole arm over Magnus’ as he does, “Let me read it to you.”

Magnus excuses himself, aware of Alec watching him as he moves to sit beside his friend and starts to dictate, throwing in the odd amusing comment of his own about the choices.

Meanwhile, Magnus heads down to stare at the view, and to see what his son is up to, interrupting a scribbled conversation that Electra slips her hand over to cover up, before she grins up at Magnus with a butter wouldn’t melt look. 

“Hi Mr. Bane, have you decided what to eat?”

Magnus gives them his best ‘stern dad’ expression. “I have actually, Electra, have you guys?”

“Rafael says he’d like the snails to start and the octopus for his main course,” she giggles, linking her arm through Raf’s as Magnus translates her words. 

Rafael gives his dad an, ‘I didn’t say it’ look and shakes his head.

“No and No!” Magnus grimaces, tapping the menu in front of Raf and pointing at a few options he knows his son will actually like and mean he won’t end up eating some more unexpected delights!

“He said you’d say that!” Electra says, “But he also said I should tease you a little! He actually wants the lamb and maybe some fondue to start that we can share?”

“Okay, Electra. I hope you’ve learnt here to not always trust my son?” He reaches out to ruffle Raf’s hair, smiling as he bats it away to stop him spoiling his perfect do. 

“I know Mr. Bane,” she grins, patting Raf on the arm as he frowns at his dad, “but,” and here Electra puts her hand over her mouth so Rafael can’t lip read her, “I really like Raf and I want to make sure he likes me too…”

Internally, Magnus takes a deep breath. Oh god! This is probably it, girlfriends and all that comes with them, he’s really not ready, he could have done with some kind of warning…

But, he can’t ruin it for his son, so he keeps his hands still, showing Electra that she can trust him. Raf, used to his dad translating everything for him, frowns more deeply and then stares, firstly at him and then Electra in confusion. 

But Magnus keeps her confidence and signs **Do you want the lamb Raf? And fondue? Or are you going to starve when you order octopus?** He speaks aloud as he signs, and maintains his irritated dad face, even as he squeals inside, when Rafel and Electra share an exasperated look. 

After checking that Raf is okay, he heads back to his end of the table, filling Alec and Simon in on Raf’s attempts to be funny, but not letting slip Electra’s confidence to her co-stars. 

From the other end of the table, Electra sends him a discrete thumbs up, and Magnus smiles warmly back.

He likes this girl. He likes the way she treats his boy and he hopes that Raf enjoys this for what it is and doesn’t get his heart broken if nothing comes of it later on. 

Beside him, Alec’s arm shifts on the table, so it rubs lightly over his own, all the hair on his arm standing to attention as he allows his eyes to gaze up into hazel orbs.

His whole body reacts, breath hitching, heart thumping loudly...and all for a few touches of arms and hands?

Oh god! He’s screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> :-) @ClaireyCookey on twitter


	3. Dinner: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the dinner brings a few surprises..
> 
> a little bit of angst too...

Simon has been chattering away for a while, sharing secrets from the set without revealing any spoilers. Alec and Electra have been chipping in with their own anecdotes and Magnus’ hands are tired from all the signing. It’s like trying to sign for four different nationalities but at a much faster speed than it had been at the panel earlier.

The trio of actors are all talking over each other and he’s pretty sure he keeps mixing up who’s said what, which cannot be easy for Raf to keep track of. In the end, he is incredibly pleased when their food arrives.

From his end of the table, Magnus watches discreetly as Electra and Raf try to figure out the fondue. Long strings of cheese are slopping over the edges of the cast iron pot and the pair are giggling away together as they attempt to get some of it in their mouths. 

At one point, Alec leans over and shows them how to perfectly twirl the bread to make a little packet of hot cheese, and for a moment they follow his actions, almost getting it right. But then Raf nudges Electra, and the bread ends up falling into the fondue, splashing it everywhere, Electra pushing Raf back from the pot to stop him getting covered in it.

Magnus groans and drops his head into his hands, pretending that he’s annoyed, when actually he’s just hiding his beaming grin at how cute they are. But the hand that settles between his shoulder blades comes with Alec’s voice, low and angled just for him, “Are you okay? You want me to go help them actually eat it?” so he doesn’t lift his head yet.

Magnus laughs, body convulsing a little, but not enough to knock away Alec’s hand, which is now sliding up and down the notches of his spine rhythmically.

It feels amazing.

“You should take on a second job as a masseuse,” he quips, the hand stuttering a little at his words, “That feels so good!”

The hand resumes its path up and down Magnus’ back as he straightens up to start on his own food. 

“Tell me if I’m overstepping.” Alec says, lifting the hand holding his fork to his own starter, hazel eyes burning a hole in Magnus’ cheeks as he concentrates on bringing the bite to his mouth. The hand on Magnus’ back continues to glide over his muscles, making him shiver. 

“I’ll tell you,” he mutters, unwilling to stop Alec. It feels too good and it’s been a long time since he’s been interested in someone who seems interested back. 

The stroking continues as they finish their plates and they are whisked away by the wait staff. Magnus feels pleasantly sated - mostly from the gentle ministrations to his muscles, but also from the food and the joy of watching Rafael having fun. 

He can count on one hand the number of times Raf has shown interest in making a close friend and he feels like his heart has grown ten sizes larger just from seeing him interact with Electra. 

When Alec moves his hand from his back, he whimpers quietly. He doesn’t mean to. It just slips out. The noise has Alec back in his personal space, whispering.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes! Thank you for your help with my...muscles!” Magnus says, unsure about exactly how to proceed with attempting to flirt when he’s seated at the same table where his teenage son is also attempting to flirt. 

It’s a little bit cringeworthy to be honest, and he thinks perhaps that he needs to stop and leave whatever this thing with Alec is, for now. 

But then there’s a warm hand cupping his elbow and he is being tugged from his seat.

“Magnus and I are just going to step outside to check out the view.” Alec announces to the table, Magnus automatically signing for his son. 

Who immediately signs back, **Why are you speaking French again Dad? There’s only me, no-one else can read your signs.**

Magnus flushes, aware that he is distracted. **Sorry, son. Force of habit...when in France! Are you okay if I step out onto the balcony for a few minutes?**

**Ooo! Alec wants to take you on the balcony dad! He so wants to kiss you! I can tell - look at his heart eyes!**

Magnus automatically looks across at Alec (cursing his cheeky son) and can indeed feel the intensity of his gaze. He looks back at Raf, who shrugs his shoulders.

**Electra says he’s amazing dad! And she said he’s single! And into guys! I think you should go for it! You should kiss him at least, find out if there’s a spark!**

**A spark? Raf?! What are you talking about? Oh my god! Tell me I’m not getting dating advice from my fifteen-year-old son!**

**Well...In my fifteen years, you’ve had exactly one girlfriend, dad. And it looks like I’ve got one now! So I guess we’re pretty evenly matched and I am qualified to give you advice!**

As Raf speaks, Magnus watches in amazement as his son wraps an arm around Electra’s shoulder and she snuggles against him. 

He can’t help the grin that spreads over his face as he looks at his son. When Electra offers him another thumbs up, his heart pulses and he has to take a step back from the table before he rounds it to drop a kiss on Raf’s head. 

**Congratulations!** he signs and says, looking at the joy on the young couples faces. 

**Now stop stalling and go hang out with Alec already!**

He takes his son’s advice, leaving Electra’s parents and Simon to gush over the teenagers and allowing Alec to guide him onto the balcony which is hidden to one side away from their table. 

“Are you okay, Magnus?” Alec asks as they settle side by side, leaning on the balcony, arms a hair's width apart.

“It’s just...my son’s growing up so quickly. It always amazes me, but this year...well he’s just turning into a man. It’s a bit scary!”

“I can imagine,” Alec says, shuffling a little so their arms are pressed together and his warmth spreads up Magnus’ arms and into the rest of his body. “I often feel the same with Electra. I mean, when I met her, she was a little snot-nosed thing of eleven, and now she’s this confident young woman who goes out and gets what she wants.”

“I know!” Magnus says ruefully. “She seems really lovely, she’ll be good to him, right?”

Alec seems to catch onto Magnus’ hesitance and swings his arm up and around his shoulders pulling him further into his warmth. “She’s amazing. She’ll look after him. She’ll let him look after her and she will be one of the best things that ever happens to him, no matter whether they end up dating for five minutes or five years or five decades. She’s intelligent and she’s kind and she knows her own heart. Raf will be fine with her. I promise you!”

Through his speech, Magnus sinks a little further into Alec’s embrace, letting his body relax into the taller man. “How do you do that?” he asks, as he gazes out at the view. 

“Do what?” Alec asks, genuine interest in his voice. 

“Allay my every fear with a few sentences? I mean...I’m a single dad, I have an amazing son, but he runs me ragged and yet you...you just swept all my worries away and my insides feel sparkly and happy like there really isn’t anything I should be worrying about right now.”

Alec’s free hand reaches out to cup Magnus’ cheek with soft fingers. He tilts his chin up so that he can look into his eyes. “Magnus, you don’t need to worry. I get it, the single dad thing must be exhausting. You have a lot you have to do to be two parents. But I can see from the way your son looks at you, the joy in both of your eyes when you speak to each other. The happiness you both radiate. The closeness you share...I can see how amazing you are at being a dad! Rafael is who he is because you showed him how to have empathy and to show love and to be kind and generous and a good citizen. I can see you’re an amazing dad, Magnus! I applaud you, especially for doing it alone!”

His words rush into Magnus’ heart and he does the first thing he can think of to thank him, rising on his tiptoes to press a kiss on his stubbled cheek. 

“Thank you Alexander,” he whispers as he pulls away and looks back at the view, Alec’s arm wrapping more tightly around him.

“Every word is true, Magnus,” Alec breathes out, maneuvering Magnus so he’s in front of him and he can wrap his arms across his middle.

“This okay?” he asks.

“Yes.” Magnus sighs, contentedly, as he slides his own arms over the ones around him and holds them tightly, a thrill rushing through him. 

They stand in silence. Both enjoying the closeness and not wanting to break it. Magnus is working up the courage to ask Alec what _this_ is, when the balcony door opens in a whoosh and a voice calls out in French, “Sirs, your dinner is served.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Magnus whispers, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

“It’s so attractive when you do that so casually,” is the reply.

“Do what?” Magnus asks, not pulling away, enjoying the last moment of this hug that he has so desperately needed, so desperately craved. 

“Translate. When your hands fly through the different sign languages, when you speak or translate in French, It’s so sexy!”

Alec's voice is soft in his ear, but the breath that ghosts over his neck is nothing but pure sex! Magnus feels the shivers through his body and he can’t help the shudder, which makes Alec pull him even closer.

“That’s sexy too!” he whispers, before he releases his hold on Magnus and casually asks, “Shall we go eat before it gets cold?”

Then he strides towards the door, leaving Magnus a watery puddle in his wake. 

What just happened? Why is he so hot and cold all of a sudden? Why didn’t he wait for him? Oh god! Is he making a fool of himself?

Magnus straightens his shoulders and draws himself to his full height, trying not to let the stone in his stomach stop him from plastering a smile on his face for his son as he settles back in his seat. 

The coq au vin smells delightful and he is eager to tuck in. 

Conversation is casual throughout dinner, but for Magnus it becomes a little strained when Alec doesn’t direct any more of his flirty, interested smiles his way, doesn’t press his arm against his again and doesn’t even really direct any of his answers towards him. 

Between signing for his son and eating his own meal, Magnus finds that he doesn’t have a lot to add to the conversation anyway, only really translating his son’s responses as his part in the conversation. 

He starts to feel a little melancholy and ends up calling the waiter over to order a double shot of brandy, which prompts Simon to ask him why he likes it. They soon settle into a conversation about different types of brandy, whiskey and cognac which turns into them ordering a few different options which they then proceed to taste test, grimacing occasionally at a bad batch.

Alec doesn’t even attempt to join in, instead directing his conversation down the table to ask Electra’s parents about their plans for their time in Paris. From the corner of his eye, he watches as his son stays abreast of the conversation with the support of Electra’s scribbled notes, and is really grateful to see how well she is treating him.

When he’s tried a lot of alcohol and is feeling slightly tipsy, and the rest of the table have had desserts and coffees, Magnus signs to Raf that it is time to leave. His son’s disappointed expression has Magnus wishing he could give him a little more time, but it’s nearing eleven and they have day two of the con tomorrow to attend. He knows that Raf is on cloud nine, but even though he’s here with his favourite actors right now, he will regret missing out tomorrow if he sleeps in.

When he finally peels Raf away from Electra and they’ve said their goodbyes to her and her parents, Magnus offers his hand out for first Simon, and then Alec to shake. 

Simon draws him into a hug instead, giving Raf one too, but Alec just shakes his hand, meeting his eyes for a brief moment but then turning away to speak to Raf. 

Magnus automatically translates Alec’s words, but inside he is lost. He cannot think what he has done wrong. Why on earth did Alec change so much in the space of moments?

They’re finally ready to head out when Magnus reaches for his wallet to pay their bill. A familiar hand immediately settles over his own and he looks up at Alec who tells him that he’s got it. 

Magnus tries to protest, but he doesn’t want to make a scene, so he just stutters out a thanks.

As they turn to leave, he hears Alec say, “You can get the next one,” but it’s so faint he isn’t certain he heard it right, and of course he can’t ask Raf to confirm. So he leaves feeling sad and it’s a feeling he still can’t shake, even as Raf chatters away about how happy he is and how much he likes Electra. 

When they reach the hotel, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he opens a message from Alec:

_I’m sorry about before. I really enjoyed your company and I’d like to see you again. Do you and Raf want to come eat lunch backstage tomorrow?_

He stares at it for a long time, unsure of how he should respond. Alec is blowing too hot and cold for him. He’s avoided having a relationship since his last one ended for this very reason, and he’s not interested in getting involved with someone who won’t treat him well or who will mess him around like this.

He decides not to reply for the moment and instead, focuses on his getting his very hyper fifteen year old into bed so they will be ready to go again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story, drop me a comment or press that Kudos if you are!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> C


	4. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers meeting Rafael.
> 
> Alec wants to apologise.

The message stays unanswered in his phone for the whole night. It keeps Magnus up. He tosses and turns unable to decide how he should reply. 

At about 5:30am he gives up on sleep, slipping out of bed and onto the tiny balcony attached to their room. Raf is snoring away, so Magnus takes a moment for himself. 

He stands and stares out over the rooftops of Paris, remembering his first visit here so long ago. It had been the trip of a lifetime, he and his best friends pounding the pavements with rucksacks tucked over their shoulders as they explored the narrow streets of Montmartre.

It was up one of these tiny streets that he had first met Rafael. He was but a tiny boy, only a little over a year old, toddling around outside the door of a tall terrace house. Beside him was an elderly man, sitting on a low stool, shelling peas. 

Magnus had stopped to take a photo, the old man holding up his peas and knife and smiling happily. But when he had asked if he could take one of the small boy, the man had only scoffed, “He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t listen. I wouldn’t bother with him.”

Magnus had felt a rush of sympathy and had bent to the height of the boy as his friends had continued to snap away. 

He tried French and English, and then even spoke to him in his native Indonesian, but the boy gave no response, only holding out a finger to lightly touch Magnus’ arm. He didn’t chatter away like other small children Magnus had met, which made Magnus wonder.

“Can he hear?” he asked the old man, still watching the boy. 

“Yeah. I’m sure he can. He’s just obstinate.” Was the response. But Magnus wasn’t convinced. He bent by the small boy and tried out some signs, watching as the boy stared in wonder at his hands and tried to copy his motions.

His friends called for him to leave, but Magnus didn’t want to be parted from the boy. Instead he asked the old man where the child’s parents were. 

“It’s just me. They left a long time ago.”

On the balcony now, Magnus shivers at the memory. If he hadn’t found Raf that day, he didn’t know what would have happened when the old man died. But he had captured Magnus’ heart and brought him endless years of happiness since then. 

It is this thought that makes him slide his phone from his silky pajama pants and reply to Alec. He knows that if Raf becomes aware of the invite, he will jump at the chance to see Electra again, and he can’t let down his son. 

_Rafael would like to join Electra for lunch. Thank you. Let me know where he can meet her._

There, that’s pretty explicit. He’s not interested. If Alec can turn so cold against him, then he isn’t going to expel his energy on him. 

It is still early so he turns on the coffee machine and then curls up in the armchair by the window with his laptop and gets on with some work.

By the time Rafael stirs, he has marked four assignments by students taking one of his college courses, and has replied to numerous important emails. He feels like he has achieved something important and has channeled his annoyance at Alexander Lightwood into something practical.

**Morning dad!** Raf says as he bounces out of the bed and into Magnus’ line of sight. 

**Morning, son!** Magnus replies, standing up and stretching out his muscles in a long curl of his body. He wants to do some yoga, but, as all Parisian hotel rooms are, it’s far too tiny to carve out a space for it. Instead he contents himself with some deep stretches as his son heads to the bathroom. 

**Raf? Do you want to meet Electra today?**

Raf doesn’t even reply, the grin that stretches his mouth is all the answer Magnus needs, so he tells him about the lunch date he has arranged. 

**I know Dad! She already asked me. She said Alec was going to invite you too. We saw you getting cozy together! She says he really likes you and was feeling shy yesterday!**

Then his son continues to get ready for the day as if he hasn’t just dropped a bomb at Magnus’ feet.

\------

When they make it to the con, there are three messages sitting on Magnus’ phone unread. Two are from Alec. He knows the gist of them as he can read the first line of each one, but he isn’t ready to reply yet. 

Instead, as they enter the panel room, he gives himself over to saying good morning to a number of the deaf people he met yesterday, asking them about their time in Paris and generally distracting himself. He doesn’t want to care that Alec has sent him messages. Doesn’t want to think about how Alec had reacted last night or how he had felt about it. He also doesn’t want to think about Raf’s comments from this morning. 

As he finishes a conversation with one of the Chinese students who is utterly obsessed with Jace, a crew member approaches them and interrupts.

It transpires that they tried to arrange a translator for today’s panel, but there was no one available who can speak in enough languages to cover the clientele of the con. In short, they want to pay Magnus to sign today.

His first thought is selfish. No, I don’t want to be on stage with Alec today. His second less so as he looks at the smiling faces of the three Chinese sign language speakers that he has just finished talking to. If he doesn’t, he knows they have to record the whole con, have it translated into Chinese and then into sign or transcribed which is a heck of a long wait for them. He knows they’ve done it before and they love the show so much that they’ll do it again without complaining - but he’s here and he can translate for them right now in person so they don’t have to wait!

He turns to Raf, who is chatting with one of the French SL speakers, more animated that Magnus has seen him in while. It’s doing him so much good, being here and meeting Electra and having the chance to interact with other SL speakers of his own age to talk about his favourite show. 

He makes his decision.

\-----

When he heads onto the stage this time, it is before the cast come out, so he sees the reaction of the audience from a different perspective as Jace and Simon and Electra alight on the stage. 

As before, Alexander is given the biggest welcome and he ambles over to his seat beside Simon, face painted with a grin. When his eyes lock with Magnus’, it grows even wider on his face and he doesn’t try to hide it. 

In fact, he makes a fuss over the seating arrangement, shuffling Simon out of his and sliding into the one beside Magnus, their thighs brushing. 

Magnus cannot help the little rush of pleasure from that tiny touch. But he tries to angle his body away slightly. He’s still not impressed with Alec’s behaviour from the night before, even if Raf has suggested that Alec had become shy. 

He spends a lot of his time on the stage watching Alec today. He’s in his line of sight when he translates for every other actor and he is also more animated even than the day before. His arms flail around as he answers questions, multiple times his arms brush against Magnus’ and about half-way through the panel, his leg rests heavily on Magnus’ and doesn’t move away again.

It’s really pleasant having the warm, heavy weight of Alec’s thigh pressed against his. It’s been a long time since he had much contact with another man, especially one he actually fancies, so Magnus doesn’t move away. It’s a little like their interaction on the balcony the night before, but also different at the same time. 

Magnus has been automatically signing while he thinks about Alec and his intentions, so when the room goes dark and the screen behind them lights up, blaring out a long trailer for the new season, complete, Magnus is happy to see, with subtitles in French, English and Chinese, he is surprised.

The whole cast swivel their chairs so they are facing the screen too, Alec included, so Magnus follows his lead.

When they are seated again, beside him, Alec stiffens, whole body frozen upright, thigh pressing back into Magnus’. Then he reaches out a hand to take one of Magnus’ in his and he leans right in, so that his face is beside Magnus’ neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Is the first thing he whispers, breath tickling Magnus’ skin and causing him to shiver again.

Magnus can’t move away. He needs to see where this goes. 

“I like you Magnus Bane.” are the next words, still being breathed in hot puffs against his skin. “I like that you are so incredibly clever and wonderfully caring. I like how sexy you look when you blush or show your teeth with your embarrassed grin. I like how much you love you son and want to protect him but also let him go out and make his own mistakes. And I like how incredibly handsome you are, no matter what you wear. I like you and I want to know more about you. I am incredibly sorry for how I acted and I would really like you to come to lunch with me today.”

Alec stops speaking, Above them there is a huge explosion and his character, Matthew, goes flying through the air. 

“Do you survive?” Magnus whispers, lacing his fingers with Alec’s as he thinks through everything the other man just told him. 

“I can’t spoil it for you,” Alec replies, squeezing lightly against Magnus’ hand. 

“You could. I wouldn’t mind. It’s Raf’s favourite show after all.”

“I was rather hoping it might become one of yours too, though. You know, so you can watch me flying around in spandex all the time?”

“Maybe I won’t need to watch you in spandex on the screen,” Magnus whispers back, pressing close to Alec’s neck and thinking about how it would feel to press a kiss into the soft skin there. “Maybe you’ll give me a live action show in this spandex of yours?”

He feels the shudder that runs through Alec’s body as he finishes his sentence, then drops his hand as the trailer finishes and the lights go back up. 

As they turn their chairs, he catches sight of Rafael waving to get his attention. 

**What were you and Alec doing? You looked awfully ‘close’ dad!**

**I was asking him if we could visit the set one day.** Magnus lies and watches the delight on Raf’s face.

“Now you owe me and Raf a visit to the set, I had to lie about why we were so close!” he whispers to Alec.

“That won’t be a problem,” The other man replies, eyes locking on Magnus’ as he speaks. “I’d be happy to show you both around any day. As long as you visited me in my trailer too.”

“Both of us? Wouldn’t that be a little bit of a squeeze?” Magnus flirts back, knowing exactly what Alec really means.

“Just you, Magnus. As much as I like Raf, I’m sure when I’m wearing my spandex, you’d want some alone time.”

Then Alec winks and tunes back in just as the second round of questions starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I think this story is nearly complete! Thanks for your comments and kudos!!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


	5. An ending/A beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue/ending of sorts!
> 
> Apologies to anyone who followed this story. I genuinely struggled with all my writing for a long period of time and I couldn’t do anything!
> 
> Then I discovered a new pair that I wanted to write for and inspiration came back. And now I feel like I can finish all of my stories! I lost the notes for this one when I moved house, so it’s not what I intended, but hopefully it gives it a finish.. which is all I’m aiming for now!
> 
> Much love to everyone who liked this story! :-)

It’s been over three months since Magnus and Raf met Alec and Electra in Paris and all four of them have been busy since.

Raf and Electra have spent countless hours writing emails to each other, talking over FaceTime and even sending letters. And they are both just as smitten as they were when they first met.

Meanwhile, Alec and Magnus have a similar relationship in play. They’ve only managed to meet up once, a hurried dinner in LA when Magnus was in town for a conference. It had been short but magical and both men had walked away with the knowledge that it wasn’t just Paris that had brought them together. 

Since then they have managed to talk almost every day and tomorrow Raf and Magnus will finally be headed to the set of ‘The Shadows of the Downworld.’

** “Dad? Can I pack your silk shirt to wear?”** Raf signs as he plows into Magnus’ room, ignoring the fact that his dad is on the phone. 

**”Help yourself to anything, Raf.”** Magnus agrees as he once again asks the man on the line why he can’t book seats for them on the plane.

Eventually, he gives up, sparing his energy to help his overly excited son pack. 

When they’re finally done, Raf insists that they need to watch the final episode of the show in preparation for being on the set for the next few days and Magnus agrees albeit with a lot of huffing and puffing about having other things to do. 

But Raf isn’t fooled, **”I know you love this episode Dad! Alec already called and told me that you’d want to watch it on repeat. Is it cos Alec’s got his chest out?!”**

The socks hit Raf on the head and he bursts into laughter as he stares at his dad's unimpressed face. 

But Magnus lets it slide and has to admit that seeing Alec bare chested is not an issue at all, especially as the other man has already reenacted the scene for him in great detail over Zoom. 

The next morning, they find themselves at the airport with a couple of hours to spare. Magnus heads over to check them in and is shocked to find out that they’ve been upgraded to first class. He can only gape at the man in charge in surprise as he’s handed his tickets, but then Raf starts signing frantically and he’s soon on his phone, forgetting the time difference between NY and LA.

“Wa’s up, Mags?” Alec asks, voice full of sleep.

“I..Oh shit, I woke you up? I’m sorry! Go back to sleep, I’ll call you when we land.”

“No, no.. I’m glad to hear your voice, Magnus.” Alec insists and then is berated by him for upgrading them without warning.

Alec just laughs and suggests that he get a lot of sleep on the flight since they are going to be _very_ busy once he lands. 

**“Why are you blushing so much, Dad?”**

It’s almost six hours from NY to LA and both father and son manage to relax on the way, no matter how excited they are about meeting their respective other halfs. 

When they finally land, they have the privilege of disembarking first and are greeted by a valet who has already collected their luggage. 

What they are not expecting is the huge media presence, the flashing lights and microphones shoved in their faces. But when first Raf, and then Magnus are swept into warm hugs, they realise exactly why they are there.

They make the late papers, pictures of Alec and Electra holding them close, even a shot of Raf shyly placing a kiss on Electra’s cheek. And one of Alec and Magnus, hands clasped together as they leave the terminal. 

Alec has thoughtfully provided two cars, and soon he and Magnus have the privacy screen rolled up and are lost in each other, making up for their three months apart. 

When they pull away, Alec keeps his arm hooked around Magnus’ shoulder, “Missed me?” He asks with a cheeky grin. 

“Not as much as you missed me, apparently? I wasn’t expecting you at the airport!”

“Electra insisted!” Alec replies, “And who was I to say no to love’s young dream?”

“Or love’s old dream?” Magnus asks, shyly.

“Or that too!” Alec grins, leaning in for another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Chapter 2: Dinner at La Tour Eiffel is almost ready!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
